for fun Naruto story
by spikedwolf274
Summary: Here i put a story that one of my friends asked me to write so there might be mistakes so dont flame i will also put other for fun story's here


Sitting in a old tea shop in the land of fire sat a blond male drinking tea his name was Naruto Uzumaki today he was not wearing his normal "kill me" orange but a dark gray trench coat with a black shirt and black Anbu pants, he was currently sipping his tea when a cloaked figure sat next to him wearing a bamboo hat.

"Did you get the file" the feminine voice said that came out of the figure naruto sighed putting down his tea and reaching into his coat and pulled out but before he reached the file

"you know the deal hime" there was a sigh from the figure before she removed her hat to show two lime green pupil-less eyes and a mask covering up her face and a headband covering her hair so you could only see her eyes she was Kakuzu or as Naruto know her as his girlfriend.

"Do you always have to turn our dates into meetings hime?" Naruto asked as he pulled out the file and placed it next to her, she then garbed the file and opened it.

"Here is the name and last known locations of your targets just like you asked" Naruto said as he sipped his tea it was silent for sometime.

"Was it hard for you to get,"Kakuzu asked him

"No they trust I wouldn't steal anything and give it to the enemy so if they find me in the files they pay me no mind."

"Were you followed?"

"Tsunade is starting to get suspicious but I doubt she did she know I could loose them the second I knew they were following me" it grew silent again and Naruto knew something was wrong.

"Hime whats wrong your being really quiet."

"Naruto why do you do this why are you with me, why do you sell out information you know if your village finds out they will kill you" Naruto saw tears in her eyes even though she acts tough she worries about him and sometimes wonders why he fell for her she always thought there were better woman than her.

"Hime you know why I do this I love you" Naruto said as her slowly pulled down her mask and rubbed one of her stitchings connected to her mouth.

"You know I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't care about you there is no one better than you in my eyes" Naruto said as her kissed her and Kakuzu returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck Naruto licked her bottom lip like asking for permission to which she let out gasp inviting him in and starting there tongue war that Naruto won, after sometime the separated so they could catch there breath Naruto saw the blush growing on her face and felt the stares of the people in the tea shop Naruto then grabbed the file and put it in his coat and then picked kakuzu bridal style making her blush brighter

"lets continue this some were more private" naruto said as he vanished in a swirl of flames

HOTEL ROOM

Naruto entered his hotel room hes placed Kakuzu down on on the bed her arms still wrapped around his neck as they shared another kiss Naruto removed his coat and Kakuzu moved her hands away to take away her cloak as they finished taking there coats off they separated from there kiss Naruto was checking out her body she had B-cup breast Kakuzu decided to take advantage of his distraction and rolled them over so she was on top.

"If you like them now maybe you should she them more closely" she said in a lustful tone as she undid the knot on her outfit making the top have of her outfit fall down showing her perky breast, Naruto with out wasting a second sat up and kissed her neck and put his hands on her breast squeezing them and playing with them making Kakuzu gasp and moan as she let her hands wander under his shirt feeling his hard abs and muscles, she started grinding on his hips feeling his bulge trying to rip threw his pants getting growls and groans from Naruto finally Kakuzu couldn't taking it anymore and fell bring Naruto with her.

"That's enough foreplay Naruto lets get to the main event" Kakuzu said Naruto knew what she was talking about and stripped down to his underwear Kakuzu was practically drooling seeing Naruto's bugle but could feel her pants getting wet as Naruto pulled them down showing his 11-inch long 3-inch thick dick, Naruto saw the growing wet spot between her legs a smirked as he took her pants off showing her wet pussy his smirk grew bigger seeing she was wearing no panties he crawled up to her face lining his dick with her pussy.

"You seem to like what you see" Naruto said huskily into her ear but before she could say anything he thrusted into her making a screamish moan come out instead as he stuck all of his cock into her pussy.

_'He's so big! Kami he's filling my pussy I can feel him rubbing my womb!' K_akuzu thought before naruto started thrusting into her.

"OH GOD NARUTO HARDER, FASTER!" kakuzu screamed as she locked her legs around his waist not wanting to disappoint her did just, after some time of fucking they could both feel they were getting close.

"kakuzu I'm going to cum!" naruto grunted out.

"cum! IM GETTING CLOSE NARUTO CUM INSIDE ME!" she said as she felt herself go over the edge she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight as she came, Naruto was thrown over the edge as he felt her walls tighten around his dick trying to milk his cock he let out a loud grunt as he painted were walls white' after ridding out there high the couple were cuddling with each other.

"Naruto i love you" kakuzu said as she closed her eyes

"I love you too hime" naruto said as he closed as well as they fell into there sleep

THE NEXT DAY

The couple stepped out of the hotel as the sun was just rising

"I need to get back to the village before they start looking for me" naruto said as he kissed kakuzu one last time they said there good byes and went there different ways with the same thought in mind

_'I can't wait for the next date.'_


End file.
